AkuXio Love is Never Blind
by SahnxannRay007
Summary: This is an RP with explicit detail on a love scene done on DA by KairiRay007 as Xion and Yure-Kerokawa as Axel. The two hook up for a hot scene together after Xion was injured during their mission. Warning: This is NOT for the weak, and contains smex.


KairiRay007 yure-kurokawa: **"Ughn...M-My head hurts so bad." She said not completly there. Her face slightly swelling as she gripped onto Axel's coat tightly. Her head still boggled with confusion.**

yure-kurokawa KairiRay007: **"Of course it hurts. You got hit in the freaking head!" Axel yelled concerned about her.**

KairiRay007 yure-kurokawa: **"Ughn..." She moaned repeatedly. "It's not fair...I should have been able to do this! Why can Roxas so easily destroy his enemies and I struggle!?" She yelled rubbing her head disappointed with herself.**

yure-kurokawa KairiRay007: **"Because boys are stronger than girls" he replied smirking and russles her hair up.**

KairiRay007 yure-kurokawa: "But it's still not fair Axel!" She said clutching her hands into fists as a tear of anger fell unnoticed from her eye, "I feel so week! So pathetic!"

yure-kurokawa KairiRay007: **"You are not weak or pathetic." He said wiping the anger tear away with his thumb.**

KairiRay007 yure-kurokawa: **"I'm sorry Axel," Xion said calming down and then continuing a moment later, "I'm just under a lot of pressure because the Keyblade releases hearts and moreover, because Larxene and I are the only females in the organization and all the boys pick one me...ugh...they don't even care what I think."**

yure-kurokawa KairiRay007: **"Of course all the boy picks on you! You are cute and you get mad easily." He chuckled.**

KairiRay007 yure-kurokawa: **Xion just looked up into his eyes, hers opened wide in shock, as her face lightly blushed a shade of red. "I...uh..." She stuttered lost in his eyes.**

yure-kurokawa KairiRay007: **"You know you look so cute when you blush," he said smirked wider.**

KairiRay007 yure-kurokawa: "Axel I..." She struggled to say her face even redder, her eyes relaxing as she bit her bottom lip. "I..." she struggled to get out.

yure-kurokawa KairiRay007: **"Yes," he replied looking down at her lips.**

KairiRay007 yure-kurokawa: **"I..." She said lowly her face getting closer to his as the warmth in his breath drew her closer to his face. "I like you..." She whispered her lips brushing up against his.**

yure-kurokawa KairiRay007: **"I think love is the right word," he replied kissing her deeply nipping on her bottom lip for entrance.**

KairiRay007 yure-kurokawa: **'Oh Axel!' She thought wrapping her arms around him tightly caressing the back of his neck pressing her body into his slightly moaning. "Mmm..."**

yure-kurokawa KairiRay007: **He slipped his right hand under her shirt and began rubbing his hands around her stomach, going farther up to the breasts.**

yure-kurokawa: "More..." Xion said moaning tipping her head back. "Oh Axel..." She said moaning his name loudly as the man she loved excited her more.

yure-kurokawa KairiRay007: Axel smirked leaving butterfly kisses on her neck and quickly took off Xion's shirt.

KairiRay007 yure-kurokawa: "Take me....t-to....your room Axel, and show me...what love really is," Xion moaned begging for him to take her as her body arched into his.

yure-kurokawa KairiRay007: "Love you too." Axel replied picking her up and making a dark portal. He walked into the dark portal. The end of the portal led to Axel's room. He set Xion on the bed and loomed over her taking his shirt off first.

KairiRay007 yure-kurokawa: Xion just wrapped her arms around him bringing him onto her moaning as her face flushed red. She bent his head slightly sideways as she knelt up and suckled on the side of his neck. "Axel...you taste...so good..." She said softly returning to the side of his neck.

yure-kurokawa KairiRay007: "Of course I do!" he replied grabbing both Xion's hands pinning them above her head. "Now don't try to move." he said huskily. He kissed her on the lips, his tongue exploring the cavern of her moist mouth.

KairiRay007 yure-kurokawa: "Mmmmm," she moaned allowing Axel to explore her mouth as she explored his, her body shuddering in excitement.

yure-kurokawa KairiRay007: Axel used his other hand to untie her bra throwing it on the ground. He then gripped her right breast and licked the nipple to the other breast biting and licking the breast.

KairiRay007 "Ohnnn...." She cried arching her back slightly. "Why...do I...want you...so bad?" She asked as her breathing deepened slightly and her face flushed a darker color indicating how much she was enjoying him teasing her.

yure-kurokawa "Because you love me," he replied coming up to her to kiss under her eye.

KairiRay007 "I do..." She said blushing looking deeply into his eyes as she tries to free her wrists.

yure-kurokawa "There is no escaping me," he smirked teasing her.

KairiRay007 "Ah!" She gasped in surprise as he pushed his pelvis into hers. "Axel..." She moaned on an out breath unable to free herself as she began to drown in love.

yure-kurokawa Axel pumped into Xion, going slow at first, then rapidly increasing the speed.

KairiRay007 A few tears fell from her eyes as Axel broke into her. "Ughn...f-aster...h-harder..." She said raising her hips beneath him to allow for easier penetration and deeper. "I want all...of you..."She threatened her eyes glazing over in exctasy.

yure-kurokawa "Don't be hasty now," he replied smirking. He went faster and harder, moving in a rythm or a beat.

KairiRay007 "Ugn..." She moaned heavily biting her lower lip as his hugely swollen groin pounded into her petit frame attempting to free her wrists from his grasp once again arching her back pushing her chest into his.

yure-kurokawa Axel went in and out of her. "You ok," he asked also kissing her hungrily exploring and fighting with her tongue.

KairiRay007 "Mmmm...Ughnn...More...." she moaned letting her moans speak for her, "Axel!" As her waist lifted up and she squeezed her pelvic muscles creating more friction, she began to become more sensitive to his touch.

yure-kurokawa "Got that," he replied as his pelvis went farther into her. He reached the barrier point and pushed in with all his might.

KairiRay007 Her head spun in bliss as she could feel the tension build ready to snap at any moment. Xion bit her lower lip hard sucking in deeply as his deep push sent her over the edge. A rush of intense exctasy rose from her feet rushing over her entire body as her tiny frame shuddered beneath Axel. She moaned in rythem repeatedly as her head began to feel lightheaded. "S-so...good." She said shuddering.

yure-kurokawa He pushed into her more releasing sperm into her as his head tipped back while the rush overcame him through Xion's tightness. He rested his head on top of her chest, his pelvis on her stomach as he hugged her. "So did that feel good," he asked. smiling widely.

KairiRay007 Xion cuddled up in his arms. Her muscles severely relaxed. "Axel...I love you," She said smiling closing her eyes. "That...was the best first time I've ever had," she said rubbing the side of his face.


End file.
